


practice fic: Omega Sherlock/ Alpha Greg

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [80]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Caring Sherlock, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Offering comfort, Omega Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “When have you last seen Lestrade?”“After we wrapped up the Wright case. We came back here at the station and he went straight to his office, door closed.” Sally frowned, squeezing Sherlock's hands when she noticed the tension around his mouth.“He seemed okay, Sherlock. A bit worn out maybe, but it's been a hard week for all of us.





	practice fic: Omega Sherlock/ Alpha Greg

“Lestrade? Lestrade?” Sherlock blinked his eyes in surprise as they took in the empty office. Not seeing Lestrade seated behind his desk didn't make sense to Sherlock and a sliver of worry crept up as his eyes took in the files on the desk, the general mess that happened after a brutal week of work. He smelled the air but his senses weren't as strong as he'd liked them to be, still, he could smell the man hadn't been gone long so he walked out of the office, calling out to Sally when the woman came into view.

“What's wrong?”

Something must have shown on his face cause she instantly looked concerned, touching his hand. She was probably the only person who touched him so casually and free, not caring about Omega norms and unspoken human/Omega rules.

“When have you last seen Lestrade?” He kept his voice down, not wanting the others to know he was worried and Sally's voice was just as soft as his, her worries magnified a fraction. For a human, she was quite perceptive and Sherlock could appreciate that. She always seemed to know in what state of mind people were, how the atmosphere in a room was. It was a rare trade, even in the Alpha/Omega community they mostly relied on their senses. What they could hear, see, smell. Sally's ability, if you could call it that, was something else and it had made Sherlock curious to get to know her.

“After we wrapped up the Wright case. We came back here at the station and he went straight to his office, door closed.” Sally frowned, squeezing Sherlock's hands when she noticed the tension around his mouth.

“He seemed okay, Sherlock. A bit worn out maybe, but it's been a hard week for all of us. When it concerns children...” Sally stopped, biting her lip as she looked into Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock gave a soft smile, patting her shoulder once and Sally nodded at him.

“Any idea where I could find him?” Sherlock's eyes went over the room, seeing Andrews look at them curiously and Sherlock let out a soft growl. He didn't care for the man, Andrews was more busy securing his career than doing real work of value and he didn't mind stepping over a few people to get ahead in the world. He'd also heard rumors about the man's opinions on Omega's and them being able to work that made Sherlock's skin crawl. They all knew the man was eying for Lestrade's job and he gave one of his sociopathic smiles before looking at Sally again, ignoring the middle finger it earned him.

“You really need to stop doing that. You know how people like to talk.” Sally shook her head, mouth turned down as Sherlock shrugged a shoulder. Being an Omega in an overly Alpha world had never been easy and he'd learned a long time ago that it didn't matter what other people thought about him. At least not the once that didn't have a place in his heart.

“They do little else. Come on, Sally. Help me out here.”

“He likes going to the roof from time to time. Says it helps clear his mind. Do you think-” Sally stopped and even Sherlock could now smell her worry.

“I don't know. I should have paid closer attention.” Sherlock gritted his teeth, mentally cursing himself for being so lost in the case he'd forgotten to keep an eye on his friend. A friend who'd been through a lot lately.

“You're not to blame, Sherlock. You know how private he is.” Sally shook her head, eyes filled with sadness and all Sherlock could do was nod. After the Griffith case, Lestrade hadn't really been the same. He'd taken a leave of absence for a few months, hardly letting anyone near him. Sherlock knew he still blamed himself for not saving the boy, even though he'd almost killed himself in the process. Maybe he blamed Sherlock for intervening, he hadn't been brave enough yet to ask.

“Go on. I'll distract Andrews while you talk to him. The bastard's already smelling blood.” Sally whispered, anger in her voice as she saw Andrews sit down at his desk, a smug look in his eyes. At least Alpha ears weren't as enhanced as Omega ones and the chance the man had heard them was slim. Still, better save then sorrow and Sherlock nodded, squeezing Sally's shoulder before going out the door and taking the stairs to the roof.

\---

“I'm not going to do something stupid.”

“I didn't think you would.” Sherlock shivered, wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck but Lestrade didn't seem to mind the cold. He was looking out over the street, cigarette in hand but hadn't lit it yet and Sherlock held up a lighter in question.

“What, no speech?” Lestrade turned his head just enough for Sherlock to notice how tired he was, dark bags under his brown colored eyes, the tiny black lines in his irises and Sherlock shrugged a shoulder, lighting up Lestrade's cigarette, inhaling the smoke with a wistful expression on his face. He'd stopped a long time ago but on days like these, he still missed it.

“You shouldn't have come looking for me.”

“It's what you would do.”

Lestrade turned to face him completely and Sherlock's Omega instincts kicked into overdrive seeing the Alpha so worn out. His body language screamed tired, eyes filled with sadness and Sherlock wanted to drag him out of here and get him home. Take care of him.

“Don't.” Lestrade gritted out through his teeth, turning his face away and Sherlock swallowed, hating how some things always showed on his face. His smell was probably different already, ready to nurture the Alpha in need and he took a step back, holding up his hands in surrender.

“Forgive me. Sometimes instincts are stronger than pills.”

“I. I know. I'm sorry.” Lestrade ran his free hand through his hair, taking another drag of his cigarette before letting it fall on the ground and pressing his foot on it. Sherlock came closer when Lestrade took his arm, keeping a hold of it as they looked at the city from above. A nasty wind found them and Sherlock shivered, the tip of his ears tingling from the cold and Lestrade let out a curse.

“Let's go inside, this isn't Omega weather.”

“It's fine, Lestrade if you need more-”

“It's fine.” Lestrade shook his head, pulling Sherlock back inside the building and he blows his fingers to warm them up, glad to be inside. Omegas didn't care much for cold weather, fall was doable but winter was torture and Sherlock always had his thick Belstaff coat and a scarf with him. He'd forgotten his glues somewhere during the day and now his fingers were red and stinging, like tiny sparks of electricity going through them.

“Here, let me.” Lestrade took Sherlock's hands in his own, holding them firmly and he almost wanted to purr by how good the Alpha's warmth felt on his skin.

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“I should have known that-”

“Sherlock,” Lestrade cut him off, his face stern but voice not unkind as he rubbed Sherlock's hands between his. “It's not your job to look out for me. Yes, this week has been rough and it brought back some memories but it's not- I'm not-” Lestrade sighed, looking into Sherlock's eyes.

“I'll know when it's too much, Sherlock. After the Wright case I- I was a mess. I won't let it get so far this time. I promise.”

“You know I'm here right? I know people think I'm heartless but if you need to talk-”

“I know,” Lestrade whispered, a grateful look in his eyes as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sherlock's knuckles. It made him lose the ability to think, his skin burning where Lestrade's lips had touched him and he reached out on instinct when the man pulled back.

“Lestrade.” Sherlock interlaced their fingers, squinting his eyes as he read the million different emotions in the Alpha's eyes. He sniffed the air, stepping closer to Lestrade as he smelled the beginning of arousal in the air. He titled his head to the side without thinking about it, hearing Lestrade's soft growl before the tip of the man's nose made contact with his skin and he shivered when he felt the gentle press of lips there.

“I don't deserve you,” Lestrade whispered near his ear, his breath warming Sherlock from head to toe and he nodded, a shaking smile forming when their eyes met, seeing the beginning flecks of gold in the Alpha's.

“No, you don't,” Sherlock's smile got bigger, lifting his head up and brushing his lips against Lestrade's. “But you can have me anyway.”

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from. I just wanted the Omega to be the caregiver/comfort giver for once. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
